


Come Into My Arms (and Rest Your Soul)

by jinwoolovebot



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, this could be read both platonically and romantically, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwoolovebot/pseuds/jinwoolovebot
Summary: Jinwoo is overwhelmed and Bin is there to hug him.
Relationships: Moon Bin & Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Come Into My Arms (and Rest Your Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Another emotion dump from yours truly! I just really like Jinwoo and Bin's dynamic. As I said in the tags, you could interpret this both platonic and romantic (normalize kissing your homies). The title is from the song All I Need by Bizzy, which Jinwoo and Bin tweeted listening to while sharing earphones (no, not joking). Also this isn't even proofread because I got Mental Issues. Enjoy!

“Hey Binnie?”

He heard Bin shuffle around in the bunk bed beneath him. It hadn’t been long since they had bid their ‘good night’s and snuggled into their comforters.

“Mm. Yes hyung?”

Jinwoo gulped. The nerves he had been feeling throughout the month building up to this moment. He wonders why it was this moment, after they had hunkered down for bed, after a mostly uneventful day. He had been in the studio all day, dragging blue squares in his desktop screen, his brain a mile a minute. After a while even the clicking of his mouse had gotten too much. He felt overstimulated, in every single way possible, although he was in one of the calmer stages of his life. 

“Do you- remember when you tweeted you’d listen to me if I wanted to talk to you? F-for my birthday?”

He heard Bin shuffle around more, sensing that he was more alert, although he was staring at their room’s ceiling.

“Yes, of course, hyung.”

“Would you listen to me now?”

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He even felt all the blood in his face rushing to his ears, embarrassed- _ashamed_ at searching for comfort.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” There was a pause, filled with lingering thoughts. “Do you want to come down here?”

Jinwoo licked his lips. He felt embarrassed still, realizing the weight of wanting to be vulnerable, and wanted to hide under his covers and for Bin to forget this exchange. But he couldn’t do that. One side effect of saying things was that people would hear and comprehend, then remember what you said. 

“Sure,” he responded, very unsure of himself. He hesitantly threw his comforter away and sighed heavily as he made his way down the bunkbed’s stair. Bin was there, lying on his back, shirtless, as he was most of the time they were home. He fixated an expectant gaze on Jinwoo, who felt awkward in his body he had trained so hard to make his. To have under control, to look like he was gliding when he was dancing.

Bin shuffled to make space for him in the small bed, as Jinwoo climbed in. He had on a baggy white long sleeve and he had to pull it from under the side of his chest when he lied down because it bunched up.

Bin brought up his left hand from where it was laying on his side and patted the back of Jinwoo’s head. Jinwoo almost cried from the gesture. Not that it was unfamiliar, thankfully they were all comfortable with skinship and Jinwoo mostly knew how to show his appreciation by hugging and feeding them food: but because his brain had been feeling like it was an overworking motor and the simple touch of Bin’s hand was enough to make it quiet. He closed his eyes and licked his lips again. Their knees were touching each other, a very small amount of space between their chests, what was left of Jinwoo’s pride in how much he was confident in himself in that three cm gap. He exhaled a big breath and closed the gap between them, his hands bunched on Bin’s chest. 

Bin moved his right hand from where it was under his pillow to under Jinwoo’s neck and wrapped his arm closer, his hand still on the top of Jinwoo’s head. Jinwoo moved his right hand from under Bin’s and held onto his shoulder. He could feel his cheeks and ears burn and turn bright pink, from how vulnerable he felt, how he was feeling like he was unfairly stealing something. He wasn’t sure if that was Bin’s affection or time or both. He felt a tear slip as he exhaled loudly.

“Well if you wanted to cuddle, you could’ve just asked me, hyung,” Bin laughed slightly. Jinwoo wondered if he did that to lighten the mood or to dismiss the awkward air around this show of affection that was happening for the first time. 

Jinwoo responded by snuggling his face into Bin even more, as if it was possible, his cheeks and ears still burning with warmth, his heartbeat too loud in his head. Bin responded by tangling their legs together. 

Jinwoo finally opened his eyes, after a big breath, looking up at Bin. He could feel his shame take over his brain and mouth; both wanting to escape this situation and to stay in the comfort of Bin’s arms forever. 

He felt selfish. He knew Bin was working very hard, probably deserved sleep more than Jinwoo being emotional in his bed. He wanted to beat himself up, almost. But Bin’s warmth was too inviting and the light of his laughter felt like it was taking the weight of his emotions off. 

Bin bent his neck down to meet eyes with Jinwoo. Jinwoo licked his lips again, nervous and feeling agitated in his own body. Bin was giving him an expectant look and Jinwoo then remembered this was all happening because he wanted to talk to Bin.

“Sorry, I- you probably need to sleep.” Jinwoo looked down, then up again.

“I said I would listen to you, hyung. Have I ever backed off from a claim?” Bin chuckled lightly, his boxy smile looking goofy from the angle Jinwoo was seeing him. 

Jinwoo broke their eye contact, feeling like he couldn’t take bearing his soul open this much anymore. He shifted his face into the crook of Bin’s neck. 

“I’ve just. I’ve been feeling… too much.”

“Too much?”

“Mm. Even the touch of my clothes annoy me.”

Bin giggled. “Just walk around shirtless like me then, hyung.”

Jinwoo hit Bin’s chest lightly with his left hand, still curled up between them. He couldn’t help but smile just a little.

Bin grew quiet again, his hand moving on Jinwoo’s head, patting it lightly. Jinwoo felt he should continue.

“At the same time I’ve been doing- nothing. I go to the studio and stare at my drafts all day.” He licked his lips again, chewing on his inner lip with nervousness. “I don’t know what it is, I feel drained and on hyperspeed at the same time.”

He started chewing on his lip again, shifting to hide his face, perhaps from the feeling of shame, perhaps from his vulnerable words he just whispered into the air. 

Bin shifted his head to rest it on Jinwoo’s, as he often did when they were standing next to each other. His hand was still slowly patting his head, although with bigger strokes. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No. You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Bin kissed the top of his head, continuing to pat him afterwards. 

Jinwoo broke down. 

He started sobbing, not loudly, just small gasps escaping him as the tears went down his face. He tried curling his face into his own chest, to spare Bin the wetness and the hot air of his breath. 

“Aigoo. You crybaby.” 

Bin shifted his hand to pat Jinwoo’s back gently, while cradling his head with the arm that was under both of them. He hugged Jinwoo tighter, the other having no fight left in him, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“So-sorry, I-” he sniffled, the snot in his nose making a funny sound. Bin giggled at that. 

“Hyung. You know you’re very strong for this, right? Being vulnerable is the scariest thing ever.” He paused to kiss the top of Jinwoo’s head again. “I’m glad you wanted to talk- it’s okay to let it out, yeah? Don’t apologize for this.” He kissed the top of his head again, longer this time, and rested his nose there, wrapping Jinwoo all around with his entire body, like he would squeeze the sadness out of Jinwoo with comfort.

“Thank you, Bin-ah.” Bin hugged him tighter, as if it was possible, as if he wanted to bury Jinwoo within him, to provide as much comfort the way he knew how to. He tilted Jinwoo’s head up and cradled his face, wiping his tears. He pressed a kiss to sniffling Jinwoo’s forehead, then to the tip of his nose. Jinwoo wiped his nose with the sleeve of his pajamas. 

Bin lifted Jinwoo’s head up again, pressing his forehead and nose against Jinwoo’s. His eyes were closed at first, but he then opened them; the shine in his irises telling Jinwoo everything Bin couldn’t say under the moonlight shining through their bedroom window. _I care about you. I want you to feel better. I cherish you._

“I must look so ugly right now,” Jinwoo laughed breathily, still sniffling. 

“Yeah, you do,” Bin laughed with him. Jinwoo slapped his chest lightly. 

Bin held Jinwoo by his head and torso and flipped them so that Jinwoo would be lying on his chest. Jinwoo’s legs dropped to Bin’s sides. He was still shocked to see how easily Bin could manhandle him. Bin squeezed him in a tight hug again. 

“Now sleep, puppy. And take tomorrow off. Go outside, or something. We can go together, if you want.”

“Puppy? Am I your dog, Bin-ah? I’m still your hyung, you know.”

“Mhm. Sure, puppy. Now go to sleep.”

Jinwoo laughed a little, adjusting his body to sleep comfortably. 

“Hey, are you going to be able to sleep like this? I mean-”

“Yes!” Bin whined, “It’s like a weighted blanket. Now sleepy time. Hush.”

Jinwoo smiled into Bin’s collarbone, turning his head and kissing his torso. “Thank you, Binnie. Seriously.”

Bin smiled proudly, though Jinwoo couldn’t see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do whine about wanting to kiss the top of Jinwoo's head all the time. Hope this was fun, I haven't written consistently in a very long time so my writing is kinda shit. Leave a comment if this made you feel anything.


End file.
